Enamorada de él
by NaoBreek
Summary: (A.U). Cuando vio a su hermanita sufrir por aquel chico quiso ayudarla a enamorarse de otro, lo que no predijo fue que ella también terminaría enamorada de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Enamorada de él

 **Summary:** Cuando vio a su hermanita sufrir por aquel chico quiso ayudarla a enamorarse de otro, lo que no predijo fue que ella también terminaría enamorada de él.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Ranking:** K+

 **Advertencia:** tiene Occ

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Compañía (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen. Su dueña es Rumiko Takahashi, algún día cuando se muuuuuuuuuuy rica los compre, por ahora a esperar sentada.

* * *

Me tire en el sofá del living mientras suspiraba cansada, hacer la limpieza de la casa era algo que me dejaba agotada, normalmente eso era tarea de mi hermana, yo me dedicaba a cocinar y lavar, pero ya que. Antes que nada me presento:

Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, tengo quince años, como verán mi cabello es de color azabache y mis ojos son un marrón acaramelado. Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana menor Kikyō, la cual ahora me pregunto dónde rayos se metió. Nuestra casa es muy hogareña, está el living, la cocina-comedor, arriba ahí dos habitaciones y un baño, al frente está un jardín muy grande ya que a mi mamá le gustan las plantas.

Solté un nuevo suspiro y me levante del sofá, subí perezosamente las escaleras, para acercarme a la habitación que compartíamos mi hermana y yo. Antes de abrir la puerta escuche un sollozo, por lo cual me quede quieta, entre abrí la puerta lo suficiente para ver a Kikyō, tirada en la cama, llorando.

Entre en la habitación sin hacer ruido, un poco sorprendida me senté en la cama y le toque el hombro.

-¿hermana, que te pasa, porque estas llorando?- mi voz salió preocupada, normalmente Kikyō nunca lloraba y que lo hiciera ahora me sorprendía.

-Nada Aome.- Negó con voz quebrada, fruncí el ceño al ver como se secaba las lágrimas.

-Nadie llora por nada, menos tú, anda dime.- insistí.

Ella se enderezo quedando sentada en la cama.- Te contare pero tú no le digas nada a mamá.- Los ojos de Kikyō eran de un café tan oscuro que fácilmente se verían negros, ahora esos ojos me veían con desconfianza…auch, eso duele… ¿Por qué mi hermana no confía en mí?

-Sabes que puedes contar con migo, anda dime.- le sonreí.

Ella suspiro.-Bueno… ¿recuerdas a Sesshōmaru?

Mmhm…Sesshōmaru, el nombre me suena, quien era. Al parecer Kikyō se dio cuenta de mi cara de confusión.

-Sesshōmaru Taishō-. Oh, ese Sesshōmaru… el chico cubito de hielo y ojos dorados que se juntaba con Kikyō a hacer las tareas, era un chico muy _sexy_.

-Mi novio.- Aclaro…oh ¿novio?- ¿lo recuerdas?

Asentí, esto era vergonzoso, mi hermana menor tenía novio y yo... yo aún era soltera.- Si lo sé, ¿qué pasa con él?- dije.

Kikyō se mordió el labio y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.- Me corto y me dijo que ya no me quería, que él quería a Kagura.

Parpadeé sorprendida.- T-Te dijo eso.

Ella bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños.- Si me dijo eso y q-que nunca más m-me quería ver en su v-vida.- Sollozo.

-Y tú que le dijiste-. Interrogue, lo sé, soy muy curiosa.

-Yo le dije que está bien pero que yo no pienso perdonarlo si él se vuelve arrastrando.- Alzo la mirada.

-Tranquila ky.- la abrase- eres chica, tienes apenas doce años-. La mire y le sonreí-, ya verás que pronto pasara.- trate de reanimarla… pero nada. Suspire esto sería largo.

* * *

Los días y meses pasaron con normalidad, mamá iba a trabajar en la policía, porque si, aunque ustedes no lo crean mi mamá es policía. Yo pasa por horribles exámenes en el colegio y mi hermana Kikyō, bueno ella aun andaba triste por lo de Sesshōmaru, ese oji-dorado sí que le había pegado fuerte.

Y para empeorar la situación hace un mes que mi mamá nos había anotado en clases de defensa personal, no lo malinterpreten me gusta la lucha, bueno por lo menos a mí, a Kikyō no le agradan y mucho menos ahora, adivinen porque… pues le diré, "cierto peli-plata" también está yendo a las clases. Oh sí, ese es Sesshōmaru.

Suspire y me dirijo a mi grupo de amigos. Sango taijiya es una chica muy agradable, aunque un poco ruda, tiene el cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Miroku hoshin es un chico de carácter divertido y sereno, pero es un maldito pervertido, aun así me agrada, tiene el cabello negro, no muy largo, pero lo suficiente para tenerlo atado en una pequeña colita, sus ojos son azules y con ese brillo pícaro. Oh casi me olvido, también esta InuYasha Takahashi es un poco gruñón y tosco, pero también es un poco tímido, tiene el cabello largo y negro y sus ojos son dorados, ¿saben por qué tiene ojos dorados? Bueno al parecer es de familia, ya que InuYasha (lamentablemente) es primo de Sesshōmaru.

 _Valla el mundo es pequeño._

-¿Qué onda chicos?-. Sonreí.

-Nada, aquí aburridos.- Miroku bostezo.

-Tamo igual.- Dije mientras me senté con ellos.

Comenzamos a molestarnos entre nosotros, Miroku tocaba a Sango y esta le daba unos golpes realmente épicos, tanto que InuYasha y yo lo grabamos para subirlo a YouTube.

-Pero Sanguito, es mi mano maldita.- Dijo Miroku mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Sango.

-Si como no.- Dijimos al unísono mientras rodábamos los ojos.

-Oye Aome.- Me llamo InuYasha.

-¿Sí?

-La que esta haya no es tu hermana.- me señalo así un rincón del, se podría decir, curso.

-Mmhm.- murmure, suspire cansada, ya no sabía qué hacer para que Kikyō dejara esa fase de depresión.

 _Ahí la adolescencia._

-Chicos ya vuelvo.- Avisé.

Ellos asintieron, me dirigí asía mi hermana quien estaba sentada en un banco. Cuando llegue, sin decir nada me senté junto a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunte.

-Bien, supongo.- lo último lo murmuro desanimada.

-No, no estás bien, dime que sucede.- insistí.

-Es Sesshōmaru-. ¿Qué no me sorprende?- Él está saliendo con Kagura.- sonrió.

-Kikyō…- esa sonrisa era demasiado triste para ella.

Me moví nerviosa, ¿debería decirle lo que le voy a decir?

Carraspee, para traer su atención.- Oye ky- ella me miro- Yo…yo… no crees que deberías buscaralgoconotrochico.- lo último lo dije tan rápido que dudo que allá entendido.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Sip, no entendió nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…-. Trague duro- Deberías buscar algo con otro chico.- bien lo dije.

Kikyō me miraba fijamente, _esa_ mirada me daba miedo. Abrió la boca y yo cerré los ojos.

 _Que no me mate_

-Yo…yo, creo que… tienes razón.- Me dijo.

Abrí primero un ojo un poco incrédula, ¿escuche bien?, disimuladamente me limpie el oído, lo tengo limpio, entonces si escuche bien.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.- Sonreí.

Tengo el chico perfecto para Kikyō, disimuladamente mire a mi querido amigo InuYasha, reí en vos baja.

 _Me siento cupido…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes de nada aclaro algo….

 **La historia no me pertenece. Yo solo le me dedico a darle uno retoques y a publicarla. Pero el desarrollo y la idea de la historia le pertenecen a mi hermanita del alma Maira t.k.m amiga.**

Quiero aclarar esto xq temo por mi vida, mayu es un diablo vestido de ángel, y con tal de no ser yo víctima de su maldad, que siga así no más *sonríe nerviosa*. Ahora me despido, mayu me está mirando con _esa_ mirada a la cual le temo *suda frio* y necesito salir corriendo, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Enamorada de él

 **Summary:** Cuando vio a su hermanita sufrir por aquel chico quiso ayudarla a enamorarse de otro, lo que no predijo fue que ella también terminaría enamorada de él.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama/Humor.

 **Ranking:** K+

 **Advertencia:** tiene OoC

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha  & Compañía (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen. Su dueña es Rumiko Takahashi, algún día cuando se muuuuuuuuuuy rica los compre, por ahora a esperar.

* * *

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Golpee mi pie contra el suelo, estaba aburrida. Mire a mí alrededor. Todo era de color blanco.

Odiaba el blanco, era un color simple y aburrido.

¿Por qué los hospitales no podían ser de otro color?

No sé, un azul por ejemplo, un hospital con paredes de color azul y líneas celestes sería más divertido. Pero NO, tenía que ser blanco.

Odio el color blanco.

Seguí golpeando mi pie contra el suelo, los hospitales eran aburridos, el único ruido que rompía el silencio era la tos de algún enfermo o el ruido del teléfono.

Aburrido.

Aburrido.

Aburrido.

Aburrido.

El rechinido de la puerta me saco de mi monologo de aburrimiento. Un paciente se retiraba. Observe al médico vestido con su bata blanca.

Rayos, ¿porque todo era blanco?

El Doc. ojeo su libreta y nos miró fijamente, sí, mi madre estaba conmigo.

─ ¿Ustedes son las Higurashi? ─. Interrogo, nosotras asentimos.

Nos hizo una seña con la mano para que entráramos, lo hicimos para encontrarnos un consultorio blanco, con una mesa blanca y todo blanco.

─ ¿Por qué todos los jodidos hospitales son blancos? ─. Me queje en voz alta.

Mi madre me dio un codazo y me miro de mala manera. Yo desvié la mirada. Me esperaba un buen sermón en casa.

El medico rió, debo admitir que era bien bonito, tenía la tez blanca, el cabello negro y los ojos azules, parecía simpático.

─Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Señorita Higurashi. Creo que les falto imaginación o pintura a los constructores.

Yo reí, su respuesta fue divertida. Mi mamá estaba avergonzada. Nos sentamos y mi mamá le extendió un sobre grande. El medico saco unos papeles de ahí y lo reviso. Nos miró y nos dio una sonrisa despreocupada.

─Todo está en orden señora Higurashi.

Ella suspira aliviada y yo volví a respirar, no me había dado cuento de que había dejado de hacerlo.

─Es bueno escuchar eso.─ Ella me abrazo por los hombros y rió. Me moví incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto. Ni de mi madre ni de nadie.─ Creo que debido a que mi esposo sufrió cáncer, temí que mis hijas también podrían poseerlo.

El doctor asintió.─ Si es verdad, pero como dicen los estudios todo está bien, enhorabuena….

Ellos siguieron hablando pero yo no prestaba atención a la charla.

Mi padre.

Ahora recordaba por que odiaba el color blanco.

Mi padre había sufrido de cáncer, gran parte de mi infancia me la pase viendo a mi papá en un hospital, sobre una cama blanca, encerrado entre cuatro paredes totalmente blancas. Los médicos entraban y salían con sus batas blancas y todo eso.

El negro también es un color que odio, no tiene gracia, además me recuerda al funeral de mi padre. De un día para el otro pase de una sala blanca a una sala negra, llena de lágrimas, sollozos y gente con ropas negras, todas alrededor del ataúd donde mi papá descansaba.

─Aome. ─ desperté de mis recuerdos para ver como mi mamá se levantaba de la silla. Salimos del consultorio y del hospital.

Afuera corría viento y los autos iban y venían. Tokio era un lugar muy ruidoso y movido. Tomamos un bus y llagamos a una desierta parada, caminamos unas cuadras y llegamos a casa. Dejamos los zapatos en la entrada y fuimos al living nos dejamos caer a sofá y suspiramos… agotadas.

─ ¿Fue una tarde muy movida? ─. Kikyō entro al living con una garra de limonada y nos sirvió.

─Si ─ mi mamá asintió antes de estirar los hombros, los cuales crujieron ante el movimiento.─ Oh me estoy volviendo vieja─ se quejó y nosotras reímos─ Creo que debo darme un baño e ir a trabajar.

Se levantó, nosotras no dijimos nada. Esa era una de las rutinas de nuestra vida. Casi nunca estábamos junto a mamá, debido a su trabajo. Lo entendíamos, después de todo aún tenía que pagar nuestra educación y las cosas de la casa. Además estábamos acostumbradas.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras y se perdió en el pasillo que daba hacia el baño, mi hermana dirigió su atención a mí.

Kikyō me miraba de forma temerosa.─ ¿C-Como fue todo?

Coloque mis codos sobre mis piernas y acomode mi cara en mis manos, mirándola. ─Todo está bien, jirafa─ le saque la lengua, juguetonamente.

Ella me miro molesta, sabía que odia que le dijeran jirafa.─ ¡Mamá, Aome me dijo jirafa!

─ ¡AOME!

Tome el vaso de limonada mientras rodaba los ojos. Kikyō era tan exagerada al igual que mamá. De tal palo tal astilla.

Mi amada hermana (no tese el sarcasmo) me dijo unas cuantas groserías, no le tome en cuenta. Tenía mucha sed, bebí la limonada, o si es que se le puede llamar así, era más agua que limón. Además, para colmo, estaba amarga.

La escupí, literalmente─ Arhg, esta limonada es un asco. ─ me queje.

Ella me miro indignada─ Nadie te dijo que la tomes, tarada.─ me dijo antes de levantarse molesta y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Parpadee confundida antes de fruncir el ceño, que culpa tengo de que ella no sepa ni hacer una limonada.

Suspire, aprovechando que mamá se bañaba, me deje caer en el sofá. Esto era paz. Para mi desgracia el teléfono sonó.

Gruñí.─ ¡Kikyō el teléfono!

─ ¡Atiéndelo tú!

─Que linda familia─ masculle por lo bajo.

Camine arrastrando los pies por el suelo, total, que esperarán.

─Residencia Higurashi─ hable cuando lo tuve entre mis manos al teléfono.

─ _« ¡AOME!»_

Dios.

La que lo pario, puta Rin ¡Casi me deja sorda!

─Rin te agradecería que no gritaras, me romperás los tímpanos.

─«Ups, perdón, perdón, perdóoooon»

Rodé los ojos─ Ya, ya, bueno.

Rin Saitō es mi prima, ella va conmigo y Sango al colegio 'General Tama' las tres al mismo curso. Rin es un poquito (para no decir bastante), aniñada y… he, bueno, inmadura en cierto grado.

Ella siempre lleva el pelo suelto, a excepción de un mechón que se lo ata al costado, le queda muy bonito. Es flacucha y alta (más que yo), tiene los ojos y el pelo castaño.

Es muy bonita.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

Tardo un poco en contestar pero cuando lo hizo fue de forma temerosa. _─ «Lla-llamaba para saber cómo te fue»_

Sonreí─ Tranquila Rin, me ha ido bien, gracias por preguntar.

─ _«Aaah, gracias al cielo, menos mal, mamá también se pondrá más tranquila cuando le cuente»_

─Mándale saludos.

─ _«Ok. Y… ¿Sango no llamo aun?»_

─Eh… pues la verdad que no.

─ _«Que raro»_

Asentí (aun cuando ella no me viera), Sango normalmente era la prima en llamar cuando volvía del centro médico.

Osea, si, Sango tal vez es solo mi amiga pero ella se comporta como si fuera mi hermana, me cuida y se preocupa por mí.

Y era extraño qué ahora no llamara, no es que me moleste, pero es raro.

─Me pregunto si le paso algo.

─ _«De echo sí»─_ Rin sonaba nerviosa.

Eso me sorprendió─ ¿Qué paso?

─ _«Veras hoy, como faltaste al cole, Sango y yo habíamos decidido almorzar en la cafetería y no en el patio. Cuando íbamos escuchamos a una chica hablando mal de ti y de mi entonces… eh… bueno ya sabes que Sango es muy sobreprotectora»_

Ambas reímos. Eso era cierto.

─ ¿Quién era la maldita que estaba hablando de nosotras? ─ interrogue, aunque ya tenía una idea de quien era─ ¿Qué decía? ¿Y qué ha pasado?

─ _«Woo, muchas preguntas»_

─Tu solo contesta─ demande.

─ _«Bien, bien, bien. Fue Kaguya»_ ─no me sorprende─ _«No sé con exactitud que dijo, pero Sango lo oyó, ya sabes que tiene buen oído. Y pelearon, ¡Debiste ver la paliza que le dio Sango a Kaguya, fue épico! Si buscas por YouTube tal vez la encuentres, los chicos la grabaron, tal vez la suban hoy»_

Reí ante eso.─ Oh lo are, pero no ahora, más tarde tal vez. ¿Qué dijo la directora?

─ _«Bueno pues… castigaron a Sango y Kaguya»_ ─ Oh, no─ _«Pero tu tranqui, que peor se la llevo Kaguya, la suspendieron ya sabes que no es la primera vez que tiene una pelea en el cole, con lo molesta que es la mayoría de las chicas la han golpeado. Sango solo debe quedarse más tarde para limpiar los salones como castigo, San dice que prefería ser suspendida, ya sabes que no le gusta hacer nada, pero le dije que la ayudaríamos»_

─Por supuesto que lo aremos, después de todo lo hizo para defendernos.

─ _«Si, tienes razón, su castigo comenzara mañana»_

─Entonces le diré a mamá que me quedare a dormir en tu casa mañana, ya que está más cerca del cole….

─ _«¡Me has robado la idea! también invitare a Sango, ser una noche de chicas»─_ La escuche reír al otro lado de la línea.

─Ok, nos vemos.

─ _«Bye, Bye»_

Y corto, suspire, Sango se metía en cada una.─ ¿Vas a quedarte en casa de la tía Midoriko mañana?

Me sobresalte y casi tiro el aparato del susto ¿Qué manías tenia Kikyō de aparecer como zombi?

─ Sabes que casi me matas de un susto ─le reproche.

─No es mi culpa que seas tan sorda y despistada, hace como dos horas que estoy parada aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, mi hermana era tan exagerada… ─Ya cubito de hielo, solo llevas ahí seis minutos.

Arqueo una ceja─ Valla te diste cuenta.

─Sí, sí, sí, como sea.

Comencé a subir las escaleras, solo quería legar a mi cuarto y tirarme a dormir. Uno de estos días le diría a mamá que pongamos una escalera eléctrica.

Seee, eso sería mucho mejor que las escaleras de ahora.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me deje caer en mi cama.

¿Ya dije que estaba muy cansada?

Pues lo estoy.

Comencé a ver borroso y todo comenzaba a ser más tranquilo.

Me estaba durmiendo.

─Aome, despierta.─ sentí que alguien me sacudía por los hombros suavemente.

Abrí los ojos solo un poco y me encontré con mi mamá─ Tsk, ¿ahora qué?

─Me voy, tal vez llegue como a las… mmm, ¿diez?

─ ¿No lo sabes?

Me enderece y refregué mis ojos, ¿Cuánto dormí?

─No, es que voy tarde, me quede dormida un buen rato. Bueno cualquier cosa, si llego tarde te cocinas algo para ti y Kikyō, ¿Si hija?

─Como digas má─ bostece.

─Bien.─ me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, aunque casi no lo admito, en el interior me gustaba que mamá me demostrara cariño.─ Me voy─ se levantó y comenzó a irse.

─Espera, ─ le detuve cuando estaba llegando a la puerta─ Má mañana me quedare en casa de tía Midoriko, ¿Puedo verdad?

─ ¿Rin te invito?─ asentí ante el interrogatorio.─ Está bien.

─Gracias mami, te adoro.

─Que eres aprovechadora─ me riño.

Reí, yo le decía 'mami' solo cuando estaba por pedirle algo o me lo daba.

Cuando mi mamá se fue, me fije en la hora. Llegamos a casa como a las dos y ahora eran las cinco y media de la tarde, nos dormimos por casi cuatro horas.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kikyō.

Baje al comedor y me encontré con que ella estaba viendo una película 'El secreto del faraón', era esas típicas películas de una excursión a Egipto donde encontraban una tumba y de ahí surgía una maldición, luego aparecía la famosa _momia_ , etc.

No le di importancia, parece que a Kikyō si le gustaba la película ¡Era la quinta vez que la veía!

Me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un refresco, que no fuera la limonada que hiso Kiki, gracias al cielo había un jugo de frutas echo por mi madre. Me serví un poco, lo bebí y volví a la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Una vez en el cuarto entre en _Facebook_ por la notebook que teníamos en él. De algo serbia tener a un vecino con Wi-fi en el barrio. Reí, solo esperaba que no se enterara porque hay si _agárrate catalina_.

Tenía quince notificaciones, tres solicitudes de amistades y dos mensajes.

Leí primero las notificaciones.

 **«** **Kaname** **te etiqueto a ti y a 20 personas más»** _blablablá…_

Seguí por otro.

 **«** **Chihiro Hirami** **público en *** _ **Club del Anime/Manga* "Un día como hoy…**_ **»** _blablablá…_

Seguí leyendo, algunas notificaciones eran de cumpleaños, otros de etiquetadas y otros que le daban like a mis fotos.

Seguí por las solicitudes.

 _ **[**_ _ **Rinne Rokudō**_ _ **] Te envió una solicitud de amistad.**_

Súper, eso era para festejar. El chico era muuuuy lindo.

Hice clik en _aceptar_.

 _ **[Ranma S.**_ _ **] Te envió una solicitud de amistad.**_

Pff, _aceptar_ por supuesto, conocía a Ranma, era amigo mío en la primaria. Además estaba muy guapo. Y no lo digo solo por la foto del _Face_ , el otro día en el centro me lo había encontrado, está muy lindo, lástima que tiene prometida.

 _ **[Miroku Hōshin**_ _ **] Te envió una solicitud de amistad.**_

Reí, ese Miroku por fin se creó una cuenta, seguro que le había mandado una solicitud a Sango.

Desde luego hice clik en _aceptar._

Ahora comencé a ver los mensajes.

Uno era de **InuYasha**. Se había desconectado hace tres minutos. Y el mensaje me lo mando como a las once.

 **3min** **InuYasha:** _Hola tonta, ¿cómo te fue en el Doctor? Espero que bien. ¿Sabes? te perdiste de una batalla épica en la escuela hoy jejeje, ¡Sango casi mata a Kaguya!_

• **Käg-chän:** _Hola tonto, me fue bien, gracias por preguntar. Seee, Rin me conto algo, ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido jajaja._

Me reí, InuYasha tenía esa maña de decirme tonta, ya me las pagaría ese mocoso. Takahashi es menor que yo, él tiene trece años y yo quince, le paso por dos, él me dice que no es mucho, pero lo mismo yo le hago la contra, es divertido verlo enojado.

Luego me fije en otro mensaje y era Sango. Por suerte se acababa de conectada.

• **Sango Täy:** _Aome, ¿Cómo te fue en el medico? estoy muy preocupada, tengo los nervios, así que ¡Contesta!_

Me reí, esa Sango, vivía con los nervios.

• **Käg-chän:** _Hola San, estoy bien, por suerte no tengo nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue en el cole?_

Lo envié. Ella no tardo en contestar.

• **Sango Täy:** _Gracias al cielo estas bien._

 _Déjame adivinar, Rin ya te fue con el chisme ¿No?_

• **Käg-chän:** _jeje, sí, ya me conto que te peleaste con Kaguya ¡Hasta InuYasha me lo dijo!_

• **Sango Täy:** _Pfff, que chismosos, ya se las verán conmigo mañana._

• **Käg-chän:** _Tranquila boxeadora : P_

 _Por cierto, Rin me conto que lo hiciste porque Kaguya estaba hablando mal de mí y de ella, ¿Es cierto?_

• **Sango Täy:** _Sí es cierto._

• **Käg-chän:** _¿Qué dijo?_

• **Sango Täy:** _Sobre Rin dijo "As visto Kagura la inmadura de Saitō se sacó un 9 en el examen de historia, para mí que soborno al profesor"_

Me moleste mucho al leer eso, Rin podía ser una inmadura y todo, pero cuando se trataba de estudios se ponía las pilas para estudiar. Me alegro que Sango la haya golpeado.

• **Käg-chän:** _Esa perra maldita, bien hecho que la hayas golpeado San, y… ¿Qué dijo sobre mí?_

• **Sango Täy:** _Ah, no, no, no, no, no te lo diré._

• **Käg-chän:** _¡Tienes que decírmelo! O no te ayudare a limpiar los salones._

• **Sango Täy:** _Esta bien, eres mala, mira Kaguya dijo "Higurashi es una nerd, se cree mucho porque tiene buenas notas, Tsk, ojala tenga cáncer y se muera" ¡juro que si no fuera porque Miroku e InuYasha me detuvieron la iba a matar!_

Me quede helada ante eso, claro antes de que la furia me invadiera.

• **Sango Täy:** _Aome te dejo, mis padres ya vinieron y me espera un gran sermón. Bye._

 _P.D: no te dejes llevar por las palabras de la bruja, ya sabes que lo dijo por envidia (?)_

 _xD_

Sonreí, esa Sango era tremenda. Estaba por desconectarme cuando me llego otro mensaje.

• **InuYasha:** _jeje, hubieras visto la paliza que le dio. Emm, por cierto, me alegra que todo haya salido bien._

Cuando termine de leer me pude imaginaba a Takahashi todo sonrojado. Siempre era así, creo que es algo normal. Pues es un chico tímido, aunque no lo crean.

• **Käg-chan:** _Creme tengo una idea de cómo fue la paliza :v_

 _Y gracias, aunque sé que no eres nada sin mí, amiguito._

• **InuYasha:** _Ja, muy graciosa Higurashi. Eh, por cierto ¿Y tu hermana, cómo está?_

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Desde cuándo InuYasha preguntaba por Kikyō? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me molesta?

Niego, debería estar feliz, últimamente había visto a Kikyō muy interesada en InuYasha, quien sabe por ahí ambos comenzaban a gustarse, ¿no?

Después de todo fui yo quien insinuó, hace como tres meses atrás, a mi hermana para que se fijara en Takahashi.

¿Por qué ahora siento algo así como un arrepentimiento?

Mierda…

¿Sera que tengo miedo a que lastimen a Kikyō de nuevo?

Solo espero que no, porque habrá InuYasha para la cena.

Suspiro y me pongo a escribir.

• **Käg-chän:** _Tranquilo perro, Kiki está bien :)_

Ok, hay que ser positiva Higurashi.

• **InuYasha:** Que bien, mándale saludos a tu hermana.

Hijo de p…

Argg, ¿¡Por qué me molesta!?

• **Käg-chän:** _Ok, emm, tengo que dejarte Takahashi, chau._

Bien, tal vez en chat fue cortante, pero ya no tengo ganas de hablar.

• **InuYasha:** _¿Estas bien, Aome?_

Leo el mensaje pero no contesto. Apago la net. Y me acuesto en la cama. Mi cabeza esta echa una maraña.

¿Qué carajo me pasa?

Yo no soy así.

Estúpida adolescencia.

Hoy estoy muy bipolar, tal vez sea que ya me va venir el periodo.

Seee, debe ser eso.

Quizás mañana hable mejor con InuYasha. Y más calmada pueda retomar mi plan.

" _Cupido para I &K"_

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok, tarde muchoooo en actualizar, pero tengo una excusa.

¡Mi amiga no estaba de ánimos para darme ideas!

Y, como el fic es de las dos, ella me daba las ideas y yo las escribía y desarrollaba.

Tal vez el capítulo este raro, no sé, cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber :)


End file.
